Merry Christmas!
by Black Waltz 0
Summary: [WA1] Boomerang finally takes a day off in the town of Adlehyde, but finds out that his own holiday is even more special than he ever could have anticipated...


Merry Christmas!

A WA3 Fanfiction By:

Black Waltz 0

A/N: Here it is, my Christmas present to you! I wish you all a very merry Christmas, and a productive New Year. This is sweet, something I wouldn't usually write, but hey, it's a special occasion. Enjoy!

xxx

The shady boughs of the proud apple tree easily protected him from the harsh Filgaian sun, even after it's temperate decline in the past month or so, something the man noticed slightly and welcomed, for his own distinctive senses were not yet properly attuned to the climate he was being forced to adapt to. It was the midst of December, by the Filgaian calendar, the but the individual sitting under the tree didn't particularly care for the time of year, it was not worth the energy to memorise. He was an outsider, an outcast, in short, not of this world. The city of Adlehyde was calm in the wistful afternoon, a surprising amount of children, dressed extra warmly for the drop in temperature, ran around the streets and laughed happily with each other, living out the best years of their childhood.

Boomerang sat under the tree and watched, having nothing particularly interesting or pressing to attend to. For the past few days he had been assigned absolutely no orders from Zeikfried or Mother, and he was not the kind of person to wander around the stuffy photosphere aimlessly all day, unlike a certain demon scientist he didn't feel like mentioning. If he ever got any time to spend as he wished, it would always be in the endless expanse of the outdoors. His eternal companion, the desire Guardian she-wolf, Luceid, was spread out comfortably across his legs, head resting snugly between two paws. Instead of the armour he always wore into battle, Boomerang was as inconspicuous as the next man crossing the nearby street, clad in the basic attire of a Filgaian native. He didn't want to disturb anyone, or be disturbed himself, and this seemed like the best way to accomplish it. However, his token weapon was still slung behind one shoulder, peeking out over the edge of his back and pressed up against the tree trunk. He never went anywhere without his Saber Fang. Boomerang exhaled deeply, glad for the short break in his routine. Of course, he'd be back to glorious bloodshed in a matter of days now, but he secretly enjoyed the times when he was not needed. Closing his eyes and blocking out the sound of children laughing, the metal demon settled down for a very quick nap, following along the lines of Luceid who was already asleep.

He did not anticipate being hit squarely in the face by a red bouncy ball.

Instantly jarred awake, he blinked his eyes angrily and rubbed a red flare in his cheek caused by the impact, the ball rolling to a gentle halt a short space away. Boomerang stared at it for a few seconds, wondering who would want to attack him with a projectile like that. If he had been fully awake, he could have anticipated the assault, but it was not very chivalrous to attack a person who had no inclination to do the same, at least not right now. Reaching out with one darkly coloured hand, Boomerang picked up the ball and squeezed it, the item nothing more than a construct of rubber and air. Raising an eyebrow, he swore he'd get vengeance from whoever had hit him. 

The perpetrator appeared seconds later, specifically, a little chestnut-haired girl of about four or so, dressed in a variety of differentiating browns. She was lightly freckled, and bore a slight lisp whenever she spoke. Looking at Boomerang who held the ball between two hands, she smiled cutely. "Heyo, Misther." Without any fear whatsoever she walked slowly up to the foreign-looking man, her small hands stretched out. "Can I have my ball back, pleese?"

Frowning and hiding his confusion, Boomerang just remained silent, glaring at the girl with distaste. His dark hair falling across his eyes, he brushed it aside and folded his arms, the red ball resting between them. A barely audible yawn was heard, and Luceid woke up, called to the waking world by the desire of the small child to have her toy back. It was a young and innocent desire, but that made it no less potent. Glancing up at Boomerang, she could also sense his puzzlement. It was a little bit humorous.

Unperturbed, the girl tried again. "Pleese, pleese, pleese, Misther? My mommy gave me that ball for Christhmas, ith's my _favourite_ toy." Ignoring the almost palpable aversion to her radiating off the metal demon, she took a seat next to Boomerang, crossing her legs and tucking her long dress over her knees. Suddenly becoming aware of the seemingly ordinary dog sitting in Boomerang's lap, she patted Luceid softly on the head and looked up imploringly at the man. "Pleese?" She asked one last time.

__

Infuriating human infants…What does it… no, what does **she** want from me? This spheroidal object? I am Boomerang Flash, the Executioner, not some dim-witted ball boy!

Luceid overheard his thoughts and nodded her head slightly at Boomerang, unable to grin in her current form but content at sending enough psychic impulses that conveyed to him the exact same attitude. The demon scowled at her, making a mental note to do something particularly evil to the wolf in the near future. Then, something became apparent in his mind, forcing his mouth to speak before he could stop it. "What is… Christmas?" He asked in his unusually quiet voice, softer than what would be expected from a being as abhorred as he was.

The girl looked like she had just been dealt a sharp slap in the face. "You don't know what Christhmas ith? Wow Misther, where do you come from?" Her tan coloured eyes were wide with disbelief, head cocked quizzically to one side.

Now that he had finally contributed to the conversation, it was only fitting that he try and finish it, as quickly and as bluntly as he could. "Somewhere else." He replied, ruby red eyes turned away coldly. He didn't like this, not at all, being so close to the _humans_ that he was supposed to eventually destroy. Boomerang didn't care if he became a committer of genocide, as long as he could distance himself from the individuals themselves. 

Having a great, wonderful, stupendous, excellent and just plain genius idea, the little girl made a proposal. "If I tell you about the meaning of Christhmas, will you give me my ball back, pleese?" A few leaves fell from the trees, still in an autumn phase seeing Filgaia could never really make that full shift into winter, the one that so many snow-loving children dreamed about. Other than the kingdom of Artica, snow was virtually non-existent.

Boomerang offered her silence.

This was taken as a 'yes'. The girl tapped her chin thoughtfully, trying to put into words what all children knew so well. "Well," She drawled, "Christhmas ith when good friends or people who love each other give gifts to show that they care. I think… that ith what Christhmas ith about." Continuing to pat the wolf, the little girl shrugged. "Thath's why I love my ball, 'cause my mommy gave it to me and I love both of them. Do you see now, Misther?" The demon leaned back, sighing almost noiselessly. His arms slowly unfolded, the ball gently being passed back to the girl who accepted it gratefully with a big smile stretching her little mouth. "Thank you!" She got up and bounced it once, pleased when it returned right back to her hands.

"Go." Said Boomerang simply, pointing out into the lane. Other children were over there playing, he randomly guessed that she lived somewhere over there. "Go home." Obeying the metal demon without question, the girl nodded happily and smiled, skipping down to the cobbled street. Glad to be rid of her, but a little intrigued at her words, Boomerang settled back down to finally get some sleep.

Then he heard her voice again, a little distant, but still there. "Hey Misther! I almost forgot!" He opened his eyes and glared, seeing the girl a few yards away and waving, "Merry Christhmas!" Five seconds passed and she turned, skipping behind a house and never bothering Boomerang again.

Luceid readily took that position for herself. **_"Ah yes, the human celebration of Christmas, I had almost forgotten that it was upon us." _**She chuckled in her mind, **_"Perhaps I should have warned you, my love. This is the special Sabbath where affection is shown through the giving of gifts. It may seem silly, but-"_**

Her thoughts were cut off by the peculiar motion that Boomerang suddenly performed, one she had not anticipated. The demon leaned forward from the apple tree, pausing for one second, then slamming his solid elbow into the trunk, sending a slight tremor through all of the branches of the tree. He waited, extending one hand, palm open. As if it were nearly predicted, a rosy red autumn apple fell straight into Boomerang's waiting hand, delicious and shiny. Quietly, he placed the offering next to Luceid's lupine head, scratching her behind the ear.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

__

-fin-


End file.
